Deep Dark Weasley Secret
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: The Weasley family has a secret, a secret involving Percy, Sirius and Addie the long forgotten baby sister of Molly Weasley. Now as Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban what will this mean for Percy? What will it mean for Eleanor Potter? What will it mean to the Weasley family as a whole? Everyone's world is about to be turned upside down. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Prologue

The Weasley family had a secret. One they tried to keep hidden one only a handful of people knew and many of them now gone or locked up. Everyone knew that Molly Weasley had twin brothers who were younger then her and had died at the hands of Death Eaters. What most people didn't know or didn't seem to remember was that Molly also had a baby sister. Adelaide (Addie) Prewett was Years younger than Molly. By the time Addie stared school Molly was already a mother and expecting her second child.

For the people who did remember the youngest Prewett sibling hardly any of them knew that she'd had a child at the tender age of sixteen. And even less knew that the father of said child was Sirius Black. Yes you could call that a secret a deep dark Weasley secret a sister who was a teen mother. A sister who had a baby by a man who was now a convicted murderer But that's not where the tale stops. No it goes deeper it goes farther. For that Child born to Sirius Black and Addie Prewett wasn't just any child, No the child born to Sirius and Addie was actually Percival Weasley. The boy most of the wizarding world believed to be the third Weasley boy.

Molly Weasley had taken her sister's child into her house raising him as her own to the outside world. As her sister and Sirius completed their last two years of schooling. Oh Addie and Sirius had both been as involved in Percy's life as much as they could. During school breaks during the summer. And when they graduated Hogwarts a few months before Percy turned two there was even a discussion of Percy going to live with them. Molly had just given birth to twin boys and the Barrow was getting crowded but the war was getting closer and Addie and Sirius along with their friends were in the center of it. Not to mention that as a Black Percy would be used as a pawn. So he stayed with the Weasley's and more people died by the day taking the secret of the Weasley's and the Prewett's with them.

Addie and Sirius still visited their little son as did Sirius's friends James and Lily Potter and Later their little daughter Eleanor Molly gave birth to another son and life seemed to go on. But soon the world got to dark. Voldemort was to strong and families hide or ran for their lives. Oh visit's were still given but they were shorter and farther between. Molly gave birth to a daughter in the hot sticky day's of August just a week before Percy turned five

Soon after Percy's fifth birthday the world crumbled around the Weasley family. As In Mid-September Molly's twin Brother's lost their lives at the hands of Death Eaters and then that fateful October night happened. And everyone knows that James and Lily Died and that Eleanor. That Sirius Black gave up his best friends and went after Peter Pettigrew killing him along with a street full of Muggles but again many people forget that there was another person at the house that night. Young Addie Black fell along James Potter on the steps of Godric Hollow trying to give Lily time to save Eleanor. Three adults died that night one baby somehow survived and secrets were buried even farther in life of the Weasley's.

Percy knew his history his siblings for that's what they were even if not by blood they knew his history even young Ron and Ginny but no one talked about it. That is until the night Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban just before Percy started his seventh year.

A/N So this is just the prologue the next chapter will be longer. Yes this will turn into a Eleanor/Percy romance but its more then that. It's a story about Betrayal. secret. Loyalty love and fractured relationships. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Percy Weasley stared between the Head Boy badge in his hand and the Daily Prophet that lay spread across the Barrow's kitchen table. The headline BLACK ESCAPES glaring up at him. He glared at the paper before grabbing it and crumbling it into a ball throwing it against the wall.

Molly watched him. Sighing she went over and picked up the paper uncrumpling it and putting it back on the table. She sat down next to him. "Percy talk to me."

"What is there to say. "He escaped he was going after Ellie it was Ellie whose name he called as he slept. And that should make me fear for her and I do but at the same time it pisses me off. He turned towards her his blue eyes turning into ice chips and going grey. "he's my father. You would think he would think about me."

"Percy I'm not going to lie I'm glad you wasn't thinking of you. It's bad enough that my heart is hammering over Ellie and him just being out makes me worry for you I don't want to have to worry even more for you then I already do."

"I love you mum." Percy whispered looking over at Molly.

"I love you two Percy and congratulations on being made Head boy. We'll get you some new robes"

"Thanks." Percy looked between the badge and the paper. Soon the Kitchen filled up with the other Weasley siblings that still lived at home.

"Fred, George, Ron Ginny get your letters." Molly told them before setting breakfast down on the table.

"Ugg I see Percy got Head Boy not that it's surprising but still." Ron groaned noticing the shiny badge in his brother's hand. But before Percy could say anything the headline of the paper caught George's eye.

"Ron Shut up." George hissed. Causing his little brother to look in shock at his brother who was usually the one giving Percy a hard time.

"Wha.." Ron glared as George threw the paper at him. Ron's mouth went dry as he looked at Percy. "Sorry " He mumbled stuffing some toast in his mouth. And after that nothing else was said in the Weasley House about the break out of Sirius Black. But Percy would sit up in his room and think about the man whose face graced the front cover of the newspaper. Think about what that men meant to him. He'd been five that chilly November day that Sirius Black had been thrown into Jail and Addie Prewett had been laid to rest beside her brothers. He remembered his mother and father. Because that's what they were Mother and father. Molly and Arthur were his mom and dad and nothing would change that but yes he remembered his father. He remembered the pranks him and James Potter would play. He remembered his mother her hair the same color as her sisters. He remembered Lily Potter and Remus Lupin and he remembered Peter Pettigrew and he wondered what his life would have been like if Sirius and Addie had kept him raised him. Would Sirius be in jail now. Would Addie be dead? Those questions tormented him as the summer wafted on the heat.

Percy was jolted from his thoughts one summer day with the News that Ellie Potter had ran away from her relatives after blowing up her aunt. He'd heard his parents talking about her staying in the leaky Cauldron for the rest of the Summer and had also be informed by Ron that they would be meeting up with Ellie to get school supplies.

As he thought about the rest of their Summer plans of course he thought of Ellie and the thing, the person that connected them. He wasn't sure what Ellie knew about Sirius Black or even her or his connection to him. He couldn't be sure what Ron had told her and he really didn't want to ask his youngest brother. He closed his eyes as he thought back to Little Ellie the tiny black haired baby with the Green eyes. The girl who fought Voldemort as a first year and a second year. Who saved Ginny. Who was his brother's best friend. Who he should have been raised with. The girl who lived. Somehow someway she was the girl who lived and at that moment as he thought of her and of Sirius Black he couldn't help but wish he'd gotten to know her better in the last two years then he actually had.

He wondered what the year would bring him. This last year in Hogwarts before he joined the wizarding world as an adult. He would be turning seventeen in a few days actually the day They were going to Diagon Ally but he knew that wouldn't protect him. He knew the Hogwarts Staff would be watching him just as much as they were watching Ellie. For fear that Sirius Black would come after him. But Percy himself wasn't worried about that. Like he'd told his Mum. Sirius only seemed to care about Ellie. And Percy should be glad about that but he wasn't. He just wasn't.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next up they will meet with Ellie in the Ally and get their school supply's. along with celebrating Ellie's birthday. We may even see a very suspicious looking dog lurking around.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

"Ellie Ellie over here." Percy looked up from his book to see Ron waving his arms in the air and Eleanor coming near their table.

"Hey." Ellie smiled as she sat down next to Ron. "Hermione sent me a letter she's due any time now." She turned to Percy. "Hey Percy heard you were made Head boy congratulations."

Percy stared at her he wasn't used to anyone but his parents or teachers praising him. "Thank you." He said turning back to his book.

"You're welcome." Ellie turned towards Ron "so what's going on with this whole Sirius Black thing? I didn't even get punished for Blowing up my aunt and using underage magic outside of school."

Ron looked over at Percy who had stiffened. "He's just a crazed lunatic who escaped from Azkaban. That's the wizarding prison and of course you're the girl who lived so people are worried about you."

"I hate that title." She crinkled up her nose. "Hey There's Hermione." She waved at her friend as Percy looked up at his brother and nodded his thanks. So it seemed Ron hadn't told Ellie about Sirius Black. Percy watched the dark haired girl and knew that he should tell her. That if anyone deserved to know about Sirius Black it was her.

He watched the trio interact nodding his head he got up and wondered the Ally trying to clear his head. He didn't notice that a shaggy black dog was watching him.

"So are you ready to get the things we need for school?" Hermione asked as she slipped into a seat beside her two friends.

"Yeah lets go." Ron sighed as he stood up. I have to stop the magical menagerie and get Scabbers some medicine he's been a bit peaky lately."

"Well Ronald he's old I'm surprised he's even lasted this long." Hermione crinkled up her nose at the thought of the rat.

"Yes thank you for that Hermione." Ron scowled.

"Okay you two that's enough lets head there Ron can get his tonic and Hermione I believe you mentioned wanting a pet." Ellie stood between her friends heading off an argument. They both nodded and headed down the ally. Ellie looked behind her wondering where Percy had headed off to.

The black dog that slank around in the shadows kept his eyes on the red haired boy walking the ally by himself. A lone figure among the many families and friends. He had came to watch Ellie, Ellie was with her friends though and he hadn't expected to see him, So grown up seventeen now he must be. He wanted to stand and stare at him for his whole life he wanted to take him in his arms and hug him and never let go.

He had to protect Ellie though he'd promised James and Lily. Molly and Arthur had Percy under their care but Ellie had no one. The black dog obviously wasn't thinking to clearly or he would have remembered exactly how he'd seen the picture that had given him the motivation to break out. He would have realized that his son was in more danger then Ellie Potter or at least just as much at that moment. He was too hyper focused on his god daughter though.

Percy wondered the Ally keeping his mind off the though t of his dead mother and his murder father. He wasn't scared for his own safety it was clear Sirius Black wanted nothing to do with him. He was safe but he was determined to tell Ellie about their connected past.

Getting back to the Leaky Cauldron Ron found Ron, Hermione and Ellie. Nice cat Hermione."

"Nice that thing tried to take off my head." Ron scowled.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Ronald." Hermione sniffed as the Weasley plus two sat down for dinner. As Dinner finished the trio started to head up the stairs.

"Ellie can I speak to you please."

"Uh sure." She shrugged looking at the middle Weasley boy. "You might want to get your badge though before the twins steal it." She nodded towards his badge on the table.

"Oh uh thanks." He scooped up the badge and shoved it into his pocket.

"Come on Hermione I want to see if this Tonic will work."  
"But…" Hermione tried to protest trying to figure out what Percy would want to talk to Ellie about. Ron just shook his head.

"Not now." He said. Ellie thought that was weird but shrugged it off and lead Percy up to the room she'd been staying in.

"Okay Percy what is up?"

Percy took a deep breath and sat down. He fidgeted and played with the badge in his pocket. Taking it out and running his thumb over it. "Sirius Black." He said

Ellie looked at him strangely. "What about him?"

"He's well he's your… no I should start with." He got up and started to pace. He felt her slender hand on his arm.

"Percy come on sit down." She led him to the bed sitting down next to him. "Now lets start over what do you want me to know about Sirius Black."

Sirius Black is someone that we…." Percy struggled "Me and you we should have… no this isn't right" He shook his head. "my mum had a younger sister her name was Adelaide, when Adelaide was a teenager she gave birth to a child, a child with Sirius Black. I am that child."

Ellie gasped. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Sirius Black and James Potter were best friends. He was their secret keeper. Your secret keeper he was, is your godfather he betrayed you betrayed us all. That's why everyone is so protective of you. They fear he's after you."

But…but what about you, you're his son?"

"Yeah don't remind me." Percy sighed but no we aren't worried about my safety it's clear he's after you. I'd be surprised if he even remembered he had a child. I was raised by Molly and Arthur from birth but me and you should have grown up together. I wanted you to know the truth. Ron and all my siblings know I'm sure many of the professors know. You can tell Hermione if you want."

"Percy I'm so sorry." Ellie whispered. She looked at the older boy she wasn't close to him but now they shared something so deep.

"It's okay I've came to accept it. It is what it is. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime." She whispered standing up and leaving the room glancing back at him. She went to find Hermione and Ron.

"So he told you." Ron said looking up as his friend came into the room. "

"Yeah." She nodded jerkily.

"You okay."

"Yeah." She swallowed.

"What is going on?" Hermione looked between her two friends.

Taking a deep breath Ron told the story of his middle brother. Three friends set on a new path. One boy turning man struggling with his past and no one sure how any of it would turn out.

A/N hope you like this chapter next up the train. Which means Lupin how will that effect Percy.


End file.
